A Nobody's Emotions
by aya-lei
Summary: Her first missions may also be her last. Even now, some friends cannot be trusted. Can she put her trust in somebody whom she had never liked nor disliked? Tough decisions for tough times he always said.
1. Chapter 1

**Aya: This is my first time doing a Kingdom Hearts thing. I don't know much about it so PLEASE be nice! cowers**

**Axel: rolls eyes Chicken! **

**Aya: Unyu!**

* * *

"Hey Axel!" Lexie called from her position in the stands.

"Yeah?" Axel let go of Demyx's hand.

"Ow," Demyx fell to the ground with a thud.

"Roxas challenges you to a fight," she grinned.

"Aw man, but I just defeated Demyx. I'm too tired." Axel groaned.

"He challenged you, not me," Lexie shrugged.

"But you weren't really trying were you?" Demyx asked.

"Well, Demyx is kind of easy to take down," Axel laughed.

"Say that again!" Demyx demanded.

"Tell that to Roxas, I'm only here to watch you suffer." Lexie pulled a face.

"Geez, you're the greatest friend I ever had Lexie. Thanks a lot." Axel said sarcastically.

"Thank you Axel," Lexie did a mock curtsey. "So you're gonna accept his challenge?"

"Change of plans," Roxas stepped out of a portal, "I challenge you, Lexie." He grinned at her shocked face.

"Huh? But you- Axel-" Lexie stammered

"What? Are you scared?" he teased.

"No," she jumped into the arena, "bring it."

Roxas grinned and landed beside her.

"This is gonna be interesting," Axel pulled Demyx onto his feet.

"You should've gone easy on me you know?" Demyx groaned.

"Nah, if I lost Roxas and Lexie would never stop teasing me for a month," Axel laughed.

"True," Demyx mused, "lets get out of here before those two get fired up."

"We'll see who's the better Keyblade master huh?" Roxas cast a sideways look at Lexie.

"You'll be surprised," Lexie pushed past him and walked into the center of the arena.

Roxas grinned and walked over to face directly opposite her.

"Ready?" Axel called from the stands.

"Yup," Roxas and Lexie yelled at him.

"Set," Axel said slowly knowing this would agitate the two of them.

"GO!" Demyx yelled.

They each summoned their Keyblades and got ready to attack.

"Since you're the lady, I'll let you make the first move." Roxas smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." Lexie raised her Keyblade.

"Axel! Demyx! Roxas! Lexie!" their names echoed around the stadium.

All four of them looked at the opening portal.

"Not now." Lexie stood up.

"Wonder what now?" Roxas walked up beside her.

"Dunno, maybe Demyx made a flood in Marluxia's room and destroyed all his flowers." Lexie shrugged and went to stand beside Axel.

"I heard that you know," Demyx growled in Lexie's ear.

Axel smirked, "Well, Demyx. It might be true."

"Xemnas wants to see you," Saix sniffed, "He says he's got an important mission and he thinks only you four can fulfill it."

"What? He thinks he's the only one who can do it better than us?" Roxas muttered.

Lexie held back a giggle.

"I don't know why he wants you four rookies to go and annoy the Keyblade master but there must be a suitable excuse." Saix looked at Roxas.

Lexie and Demyx looked baffled. Only Roxas and Axel seemed to understand what Saix was going on about.

Axel glared at Saix, "So what if we're rookies?"

"Yeah, what excuse is there?" Roxas took a step forward.

"Tut, tut. Talking to one of your elders like that is no good you two." Saix said.

"Are we missing something here?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. What's Roxas got to do with the Keyblade master?" Lexie asked.

"Oh you'll be surprised." Saix opened another portal and walked towards it.

"Hey!" Axel called him back, "When do we have to see him?"

"He wants to see you… NOW!" Saix yelled the last word at the four blank teenagers.

"We're going! Sheesh," Demyx turned around and walked into a portal.

"Shall we?" Roxas made a portal and gestured at it.

"Stop being stupid Roxas." Axel walked into the portal.

"Perhaps," Lexie walked into the portal too.

"I take that as two yeses." Roxas counted.

"Roxas!" Lexie called from somewhere inside the portal.

"I'm coming!" Roxas grinned again and followed her.

"He wants us to come to his bedroom?" Demyx asked in surprise as he stepped out of his portal.

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone else to hear." Lexie said.

"Like Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"Don't say that." Axel raised a hand to knock on the door.

"What? You like her?" Roxas teased.

"Shut up, I don't like her. Don't have the heart." Axel said quietly and knocked on the door.

"I think you went too far." Demyx whispered to Roxas.

"He'll get over it." Roxas said although he didn't look too sure.

"Enter." Xemnas called.

The four quietly walked into their Superior's bedroom. It was white, like everything else in the castle.

"Sit," Xemnas gestured to the four chairs sitting opposite him.

"I want you four to take turns and appear at random times to surprise Sora," Xemnas told them as soon as they were seated.

"Why?" Demyx asked confused.

"He had found extraordinary strength now."

"Really?" Roxas looked surprised. "But I-" Roxas stopped when Xemnas and Axel gave him a warning look.

"Are Lexie and I missing something here?" Demyx asked.

"No," Xemnas said firmly, "This is a matter between Axel, Roxas and I."

"But the rest of the Organization know, don't they?" Lexie asked.

There was silence.

"You're too young." Axel told them.

"What!" Demyx exclaimed, "I'm older than Roxas and he knows!"

"So?" Roxas folded his arms.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "We need to distract Sora. That is your mission. And you also need to find out how he got that extraordinary strength. We must destroy it.

"Do we get to fight him?" Lexie asked.

"Yes," Xemnas answered, "but be warned, there are two of you who will be very surprised at who Sora has befriended."

"Roxas and Axel," Lexie said, just loud enough for Roxas and Axel to hear, "Surprised 'coz Pooh gave them honey."

"He is in Traverse Town, but be careful."

"We will." Lexie said.

"At least most of us will." Demyx smirked

"Just don't put your whole into an attack, we must keep him alive."

"Then what's the point of annoying him then?" Roxas asked.

"To confuse him. Don't forget your mission."

They opened portals and disappeared.

"Do you thing Lexie and Roxas can take the news?" Saix appeared. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

"They might and they might not." Xemnas replied, "If Roxas and Lexie build a bond, we will need Axel to eliminate them."

"But why?"

"If they build a bond as Nobodies, Sora and Elie will surely grow stronger."

"And?"

"Those two are great Keyblade wielders only Roxas and Lexie can compete against their other and not get hurt."

"What about the other two?" Saix raised his eyebrows.

"So the bond doesn't begin." Xemnas shrugged. "I want you to tail them, but don't let them go got that?"

"Yes sir." Saix bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Aya: I'm sorry if it sucks!! I went through like 45 names until I got Lexie O.o (You won't believe some of them.) **

**Lexie: Yeah, yeah.**

**Demyx: Why do I have to be the stupid one?**

**Aya: I'm pretty sure Xemnas isn't that nice but… aw phooey! Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aya: I don't like this chapter…**

**Lexie: I don't either. Demyx you idiot!**

* * *

"_Those two are great Keyblade wielders only Roxas and Lexie can compete against their other and not get hurt."_

"_What about the other two?" Saix raised his eyebrows._

"_So the bond doesn't begin." Xemnas shrugged. "I want you to tail them, but don't let them go got that?"_

"_Yes sir." Saix bowed and left the room._

* * *

Four figures clad in black stepped out of four portals.

"This is it?" Lexie looked around in amazement. She had never been outside the castle before.

"Yep. Pretty boring huh?" Demyx answered.

"Quick! Hide! Someone's coming!" Roxas ran into a dark alley. The others followed.

"You two better get some rest."

"No! What if heartless comes and attacks us at night?"

"Sora you idiot. If you don't hold the Keyblade they can't track you. Why do you think there's no-one here now?"

"Geez Elie. 'Coz Le- I mean Squall's here."

"Maybe."

"Ow!" Demyx had accidentally poked Axel in the back and they had fell like dominoes onto Roxas and then onto Lexie.

"Organization members!" The tallest of them had yelled spinning around.

Quickly, the four of them straightened up.

"So that's Sora! He looks different to what I imagined." Lexie looked surprised.

"Time for the chit chat later." Roxas summoned his Keyblade.

"Two Keyblades?" Sora, Squall and the other girl who they supposed was Elie looked surprised.

"Correction, three Keyblades." Lexie summoned her own Keyblade.

"Looks like we found ourselves some Nobodies huh?" Squall jumped at Axel who dodged his attack.

"He didn't tell us about the other two did he?" Demyx asked.

"What's with these Organizations dudes?" Elie asked surprised.

"They must be the inexperienced ones." Sora looked puzzled.

"He said there was another one. But what about the other one?" Roxas asked.

"Are you gonna fight or not?" Sora demanded.

"Wait. Do you know Roxas?" Lexie asked.

"Hey! They do look alike." Demyx looked from Sora to Roxas.

"Care to tell us?" Lexie faced Roxas and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'm his Nobody." Roxas gave in.

"The tall one or Sora?" Demyx asked.

"Sora you idiot!" Axel looked cross.

"You're my Nobody?" Sora looked surprised.

"Guys. You are talking to ORGANIATION MEMBERS HERE!" Squall yelled.

"Then is one of them my Nobody?" Elie looked interested.

"Give it a rest. I don't think they let girls into the Organization." Squall clenched his fist.

"I'M a girl." Lexie pulled off her hood.

"Am I looking into a mirror?" Elie asked.

"Oops. Gotta go." Axel pulled the other three into a portal. "By the way, name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

They stepped out of the portal and into a square.

"Ok people. Giving them a little too much information." Axel told them.

"Not my fault I hardly know anything." Lexie muttered.

"That's 'coz you're stupid." Roxas informed her.

"Shut up," Lexie aimed a kick at Roxas.

"Hey!" he grabbed her foot and she ended up on the ground. "Revenge is sweet." Roxas grinned.

"Please let go of my foot Roxas." Lexie tried to pull her foot from Roxas's grasp.

"Concentrate guys!" Axel looked annoyed.

"I will once Roxas lets go of my foot." Lexie wriggled.

"Demyx come he-" Axel stopped in mid sentence.

Roxas and Lexie stopped trying to get to each other's throats.

"Having fun?" Saix smirked. "I knew he should never have sent you four. Now you've given them more information."

"We can do it." Roxas let go of Lexie's foot.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Come here," Saix ordered Demyx, "Get up," he told Lexie.

"What are you doing here?" Lexie demanded brushing herself down.

"To check on you."

"We've only been gone for like ten minutes," Demyx estimated.

"In which time some members would have completed their mission."

"Like you said, we're only rookies." Roxas smirked.

"Ow Roxas, what did you do to my foot?" Lexie asked bending down to examine her foot.

"Have you got a plan?" Saix smirked.

"Kinda. Now go away!" Axel roared.

"Hold your temper fire boy, I'm going." Saix held his hands up in mock defeat and backed into a portal.

"He gets on my nerves," Demyx commented.

"Roxas gets on MY nerves." Lexie grumbled, "You killed my foot."

"So?" Roxas asked.

"So… you put me in pain you bloody idiot!" Lexie stood up slowly.

"Geez when will you two stop trying to kill each other? You are on the same team you know?" Demyx asked.

"For a while I thought you were trying to make me be nice to Roxas. I will if he will. Now help me up." Lexie struggled to her feet.

"So now what do we do?" Demyx asked while pulling Lexie up.

"We can't go back to the castle that's one thing." Axel said thoughtfully.

"So where do we stay?" Lexie asked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." Roxas muttered.

"Not many people know about the Organization. Only people in proper contact with the Keyblade master know." Axel informed them.

"And that means?" Demyx asked.

"We can go to an inn or something like that 'coz they don't know us here." Axel said.

"So first we find out what power Sora had." Lexie said happily.

"You mean the glowing thing Sora and Elie has around their Keyblades?" Demyx asked.

"What glowing thing?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"There was a glowing thing. Are you guys blind?"

"The big dude was trying to kill me for your information." Axel reminded him.

"So who's the one who's gonna be the first to go and annoy Sora?" Lexie asked.

"I vote Axel. He's seen Sora fight before." Roxas voted.

"Really?" Demyx looked interested.

"How?" Lexie looked puzzled.

"Do I go or do I stay?" Axel asked impatiently.

"Go," the other three chorused.

"Fine." Axel walked into a portal and disappeared.

"Now what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"I'm gonna watch Sora fight." Demyx told them.

"Have fun. Don't do anything stupid." Lexie grumbled.

"Does that mean I can go?" Demyx asked.

"Whatever." Roxas told him.

"Cool." Demyx ran into a portal eagerly and disappeared.

"Well? What now?" Lexie turned to Roxas, hopping on one foot.

"I guess we go find the source of Sora's new power." Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe its Elie's Keyblade." Lexie said.

"Maybe."

"Any more bright ideas then?"

"Maybe its us."

"Huh?"

"I'm Sora's Nobody."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Maybe you're Elie's Nobody."

"Keep going."

"Maybe if we were to meet our original selves properly, we may find out."

"How?"

"I tired it once. I kind of tried to be Sora and then I was in him."

"Weird."

"So we gonna try?"

Lexie shrugged. "Might as well."

"Ok lets go then."

"Go where?"

Roxas sighed. "We gotta find out where they are."

"Fine." Lexie hopped up to Roxas. "Which way do we go genius?"

"Um…" Roxas looked around. "Up the stairs."

"Oh great the hard way." Lexie hopped up to the foot of the stairs. "Can we just use portals?"

"No."

"Fine." Lexie sighed and hopped up the stairs. "I hope this works."

"Yeah. It will." Roxas said.

"Can you help me?" Lexie asked when they were about halfway up the stairs.

"Ok." Roxas said.

Lexie held onto Roxas's arm tightly. "I wish you didn't kill my foot."

"I wish I didn't now. But it was worth seeing your face when I said revenge was sweet." Roxas put his hand around her waist and hauled her up.

When they reached the top of the stairs both looked around.

"There he is." Roxas pointed at a shop where Sora was chatting to a girl with black hair.

"Where's Elie?" Lexie asked.

"Why do you want her?" It was the tall dude they had seen earlier.

"Um..." Roxas wished he were able to come up with random excuses like Demyx.

"You aren't turning her into a heartless if that's what you're thinking." He narrowed his eyes at the two.

"We just want to see her." Lexie said truthfully.

"I won't let you Organization creeps close to them." Squall got ready for attack.

"There she is!" Roxas yelled. "Now, now!"

Lexie and Roxas closed their eyes and vanished as Squall swiped the place they were standing seconds before.

"Weird." Squall looked around and went inside the shop too.

"So it has begun my friends." Saix smirked and stepped out of the shadows to look at Sora and Elie. "I won't be seeing you around for long."

**

* * *

**

Aya: That's it. I suck at cliffhangers.

**Squall: Why wasn't I allowed to get to hit them?**

**Aya: 'Coz I said so. I'm still not changing my last word. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya: This chapter gave me a major writer's block -.-**

**Squall: still looking around for Lexie and Roxas Where are you two?**

* * *

"_There she is!" Roxas yelled. "Now, now!"_

_Lexie and Roxas closed their eyes and vanished as Squall swiped the place they were standing seconds before._

"_Weird." Squall looked around and went inside the shop too._

_"So it has begun my friends." Saix smirked and stepped out of the shadows to look at Sora and Elie. "I won't be seeing you around for long."_

* * *

Lexie opened her eyes again and saw that she was looking at Sora. She couldn't control any part of her body.

'I guess I have to just listen up and see what the thing is.' Lexie thought.

"Those Organization people freaked me out." Sora told Elie.

"Yeah, when they _fell_ out of the ally," Ayumi giggled. Surprised, Lexie felt her mouth move with Elie.

"They were like aaaaaah!" Sora imitated them falling onto the ground.

"And then they saw us they were like oh!" Ayumi made a funny face.

'We were not!' Lexie thought angrily, 'Well, maybe Axel, Demyx and Roxas were but not me!'

Sora and Elie clutched their stomachs and kept laughing.

"Hey Elie. There were two Organization dudes looking for you. But they disappeared." Squall opened the door.

"What for?" Elie asked choking slightly.

'Maybe I should've asked Roxas about this.' Lexie thought nervously.

"Dunno," Squall shrugged, "But they looked desperate though."

'Help what do I do? And I did not look desperate!' Lexie thought furiously. 'Maybe Roxas did but I didn't!"

"Wonder what they wanted Elie for." Sora said to himself.

"Who wanted me?" Elie asked curiously.

"The Organization people." Squall repeated.

"But which ones?" Elie asked.

"What do you mean?" Squall looked puzzled.

"No… I mean who?" Elie said.

'What on earth is this girl talking about?' Lexie thought.

Sora and Squall still looked confused.

"There's four of them right?" Elie asked.

"Yeah. Three boys and a girl." Sora nodded.

"Which two?" Elie asked

"The girl and Sora's Nobody." Squall said, "Why?"

"Maybe they wanted to talk to us Sora!" Elie said excitedly looking at Sora.

"Cool." Sora said, "But why?"

"They probably want to meet their Other! Duh!" Elie laughed.

"But they're part of the Organization. Why would they want to meet you two?" Squall agreed with Sora.

"Maybe they just wanted to?" Elie said unhelpfully.

"No. There must be a logical reason." Squall frowned deep in thought.

'We wanted to meet you full stop. Seriously, you guys think too much.' Lexie tried to roll her eyes.

"They must have wanted to catch us without us noticing." Sora said.

"You _are _the Keyblade wielder so maybe they wanted to know why you had a Keyblade. Like Squall did." Elie said, "Hey Squall. Why did you want to know why Sora had the Keyblade besides the face that it chose him?"

Squall remained quiet.

"Hey SQUALL!" Sora yelled.

"What? Oh sorry." Squall looked up quickly apologizing.

"Why did you want to know why Sora had the Keyblade besides the face that it chose him?" Elie repeated her question.

"Because," Squall sighed, "It's ten years too early for Sora to have that Keyblade."

"What?" Sora and Elie said together.

'Sora's not supposed to have the Keyblade right now? So who is?' Lexie thought, confused.

"So who's supposed to have the Keyblade if Sora isn't supposed to have it?" Elie asked.

"Some creepy guy probably." Sora shrugged.

"I think it was a guy who everybody called Master Xehanort." Squall said.

"Weird!" Elie exclaimed.

"So that is probably what the Organization people just wanted to know?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"No," Squall said, "Knowing Organization XIII, their members will do anything to become whole. But that doesn't explain why they sent four people to see Sora."

"Two people. Only two people came to see us. The other two probably had another job here." Elie corrected.

"No, this guy with red hair called Axel came to fight me one on one remember?" Sora shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. But he lost though. Was he supposed to do that?" Elie asked.

'Axel lost to Sora? But he's so good. Does that mean Roxas, Demyx and I stand no chance against him?" Lexie thought nervously.

"No. You saw when he went into the portal. He looked angry at himself." Squall said.

"So do you think he went back to tell the other three?" Sora asked.

"I think they will keep fighting you two and testing your strength one by one then finally fighting all of you." Squall told them.

"So, they'll keep coming?" Elie asked.

"Most likely," Squall frowned, "Don't lose to them whatever you do ok?"

"Course we won't. With Elie, she and I and win everything we battle." Sora said putting his arm around Elie.

Lexie shivered.

"But why does Sora's Nobody want to battle Sora?" Ayumi asked.

'Sora's Nobody. Why am I so stupid!' Lexie thought. "Roxas!" she yelled but she quickly regretted that.

"Who said that?" Sora looked around.

"Somebody who wanted to find Roxas I guess." Elie looked around too.

"Yeah, but who other than the Organization dudes would want to find Roxas?" Squall asked.

"I do." Sora piped up.

"That's 'coz he's Nobody." Ayumi teased.

"So? Wouldn't you want to meet your Nobody?" Sora retorted.

"Yeah. I've already met her I think." Elie frowned.

'Me? I'm her maybe Nobody? That's crazy! Wait! I am inside her so I guess I must be.' Lexie felt like hitting herself on the head for being so stupid.

"Really?" Sora and Squall asked curiously.

"The girl who was with the Organization dudes." Elie said.

"Are you sure?" Squall asked.

"Yep. Quite sure." Elie nodded confidently.

"Sora?" Squall asked, "What do you think?"

"Yeah. That's girl's probably Elie's Nobody. At least we know our Nobodies are together." Sora smiled.

"But your Nobodies can think for themselves." Squall warned.

"What do you mean by 'your' Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"Some people's Nobodies don't actually take shape of a person who looks similar to their Other." Squall said.

"When you say Other, do you mean people like us?" Elie asked.

'Slow down, I'm confused!' Lexie thought wildly.

"Others are the person who actually has a real heart. Nobodies don't have hearts, but they remember what it feels like to have a heart. They don't have any emotions so they can't feel guilty about something they did wrong. But," Squall frowned, "Nah."

"Aw come on!" Sora begged.

"Yeah, go on please!" Ayumi pleaded.

"But," Squall sighed, "but if they are reunited with their Other they may be able to finally what they call 'feel'. Ok?"

"Yep," Sora nodded.

"Do you know why all four of them are actually here?" Elie asked Squall.

"I think they're looking for the source of Sora's 'new' powers." Squall answered.

"Elie's Keyblade?" Sora said helpfully.

"No," Squall frowned, "I think its actually Elie herself."

"What?" Ayumi exclaimed, "Me?"

"They're smarter than they look those Organization guys." Sora said.

"Course we are you idiots."

"Who's there? Show yourself." Squall looked around.

"In front of you silly." Roxas teased.

"Sora?" Elie said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong with him." Lexie smirked.

"Where? Arghhhh!" Squall jumped back in surprise as Roxas stepped _out _of Sora.

"You can come out now." Roxas held out his hand to Elie.

"Like how?" Lexie asked.

"Just do it." Roxas smirked.

Lexie stepped out of Elie who started screaming.

"ELIE! SHUT UP!" Squall roared.

"But she stepped out of me!" Ayumi said in a shaky voice.

"Cool." Lexie examined herself, "I'm me again. But where's my cloak?"

"It kind of disappears." Roxas said apologetically.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Sora exclaimed.

"Say hello to your Nobodies." Roxas smirked.

"I knew it!" Elie looked at Lexie. "We have the same eyes and same hair! I knew it!"

"So… where did you guys come from?" Sora asked.

"We just walked out of you if that makes sense." Lexie frowned trying to remember how she actually got out of Elie when she couldn't move herself.

"Uh, have a good day." Roxas pulled Lexie out of the door.

"What are we doing?" Lexie hissed.

"Here." Roxas made a portal, "Go on! I'll tell you on the other side."

"Ok." Lexie reluctantly stepped into the portal, "This had better be good Roxas!"

* * *

**Aya: This is the best cliffhanger I had ever made!**

**Lexie: Why did you make me sound like an idiot?**

**Aya: shrugs Please R&R!!**


End file.
